


The Talk

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heroic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

It was about that time again.

Living on the streets stripped away most of your naivety pretty quickly, but there could still be some significant gaps in your knowledge. You'd either get no information, which would leave you blindsided, or get jumbled up misinformation, which would be worse.  
So, every few months the eleven and twelve year old girls would be herded into the room next to the kitchen, and one of the Center volunteers would talk them through it.

Anne filled the cardboard box with pads, tampons, and some very informative booklets, and once again headed into the fray.


End file.
